


I'll Be Just Fine

by shakespeareishq



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Frottage, Human Benny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is finally human, but some habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Some porn from tumblr that was fic-ish enough to get posted here. I was kind of hoping for something more substantial for my 25th fic on ao3, but eh, life doesn't always work that way :P

Finding and executing the spell to turn Benny human had been the product of almost two years’ hard work, and, as it paid off and Benny felt his heart beating for the first time in a century, he’d been so thrilled that he’d kissed Dean full on the mouth in front of Sam, who wasn’t supposed to know that Benny liked to kiss Dean on the mouth.

And Dean thought it had worked?

Benny ate food now and he needed to breathe and he didn’t have trouble going out during the day anymore, and that all pointed towards a successful spell. 

So when they’d had to hunt a shapeshifter and Dean made Benny watch him cut him arm to prove that he was really _Dean_ , the look on Benny’s face surprised him. 

Because that’s the same look Benny had given him in that abandoned warehouse after killing Desmond forever ago. It’s hungry and dark and Dean gets a vague fleeting thought that maybe he should be afraid? But no, even if the spell somehow didn’t take it’s still  _Benny_. Benny’s not going to hurt him. 

"Benny? You ok? Talk to me." 

Benny turns away, like he’s ashamed. “I’m so sorry sweetheart. I suppose I just. I suppose I still have something of an unnatural response to, well…”

"Hey. Hey Benny, turn around. Look at me. It’s ok. I mean I get it, you’ve suddenly gone vegetarian and then someone waves a juicy steak in your face right? It’s ok if you still need this sometimes."

His phone buzzes and it’s a text from Sam, saying the shifter is dead. Good. That means he’s not going to feel bad for what he’s about to do. 

He holds his dripping arm out to Benny.

At Benny’s dumbfounded stare he says, “well go on, it’s not like it’s going to kill either of us right? We did this when you were a vamp so is it really  _that_ weird now?”

Benny raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, Dean, it’s a little weird."

"Well fine, forget about it then if you don’t want—"

"I never said I didn’t want." Benny’s voice drops low and the words curl out of his mouth. He stalks over to Dean, pushing him down onto the old creaky mattress of the abandoned house they’d been searching in. Dean makes kind of a surprised ‘oof’ as he hits the bed but then he’s grinning at Benny, reaching over to the cut on his arm and smearing some of the blood on his fingers and holding them out for Benny to suck on.

Dean gives a pleased sigh at the feeling of Benny’s wet tongue sliding over his fingertips, and Benny gives a pleased sigh at the taste of Dean, and this mattress is really too dirty for them to fuck on…but it’s not like a little dirt ever stopped them in purgatory, so. 

So. 

Benny lifts Dean’s arm to his mouth, sucking in slow pulls, and it’s not how it was before Benny was human, the sensation of blunt human teeth against his inner arm very different from razor sharp vampire fangs, but Benny’s had a lot of practice at this and he manages to get a pretty good rhythm going anyways. Dean gets hard, like he always does, Benny having a pulse now isn’t gonna change that, and after some minutes of Benny working his arm, getting more blood to ooze from the wound into his mouth, Dean has to pull Benny up and kiss all that newly-acquired breath right out of him. Dean ends up swallowing some of his own blood as his lips come away red from breaking the kiss. 

"Well Darlin’, ain’t you a sight," Benny purrs, shucking his coat and letting his suspenders fall to his waist. Dean grips him by the front of his henley and pulls him fully into Dean’s lap. Benny’s hard too, and Dean lets himself be pushed to lie back on the bed so Benny can grind against him while they kiss, slow and dirty and  _perfect_. 

They move quickly after that. Spit-and-blood-slick hands reaching into pants and jerking each other off in rough pulls, Benny practically growling into Dean’s mouth, sweat dripping down from Benny’s forehead onto Dean’s face, his free hand holding Dean’s wrist against the mattress in a way that Dean knows is gonna bruise. Dean’s gonna poke at them for the next week and get horny every time he does, which is exactly why Benny loves to mark him up, the asshole. 

Benny barely has time to choke out “Darlin’, I’m—” and then he’s coming on Dean’s fingers, on his pants too but there’s no remedy for that now, Sam will just have to deal if he sees the stains. Benny grabs Dean’s hand from off his cock and then he’s licking his own spend up just as greedily as he’d licked his blood and  _that’s_  what does it for Dean. “Fuck,  _Benny_ ,” and then he’s coming and Benny’s going to have worse stains on his pants than Dean has but fuck it, laundry is something he can worry about hours from now, or tomorrow, or never.

Benny sits back on Dean’s thighs and the weight is welcome and comforting. Dean lets Benny tuck them both away and wipe them clean of sweat and come and blood as best he can with his jacket. Benny just sits there and smirks at him for a little while after that, and Dean tries to smack his arm but Benny catches his hand and kisses his fingers again, the smirk softening into something tender. 

"Thank you sugar, I needed that."

"Anytime babe, just say the word." 

"I may take you up on that, be careful what you promise."

"I mean it Benny. If this is something you still need, then we’ll get through it, like we always do. I wasn’t exactly complaining was I?"

Benny ruffles his hair and gets off so he can pull Dean into an embrace, “No, I ‘spose you weren’t.”

His phone has six missed calls from Sam and ten texts, wondering just where the hell they are. 

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
